Ask Courtney
by Eco Black Bird
Summary: Send in your questions to Courtney and she'll answer them. T for safety.
1. Intro

**Me: Welcome to "Ask Courtney!" Leave all questions whether concerning boys, friends, family, or anything else in a review.**

**Courtney: Yep, you can ask me anything.**

**Me: First, a few rules for you people:**

**1. Questions have to be for Courtney and Courtney ONLY.**

**2. No disgusting questions. This fanfic is rated "T" for safety and no higher than "T," got it people? Any questions I find inappropriate shall not be answered.**

**3. When I get exactly five questions, I will update this with answers.**

**4. Well whatcha waitin' for? Send in those questions.**

**Me: I think that's about it. Don't you?**

**Courtney: *looks at contract* Yeah that's it.**

**Me: Alright, send in those questions. **


	2. Answers 1

**Me: *walks into room where Courtney is sitting on couch* Alright, time to answer questions Courtney. **

**Courtney: Alright, I'm ready.**

**Me: Let us begin…**

* * *

**Desire at gunpoint asks: Question 1: What do you think about the Total Drama Fanfiction community? 2: Do you still have feelings for Duncan? And 3: Is Noah really gay, or just effeminate? **

Courtney: 1. I feel pretty neutral about fanfiction, I mean, I love you people writing cute and honorable stories about me. But when you pair me up with another girl or Chris, and you make stories just to say how awful I am, you're pushing it too far.

2. No, no, no, no, no, and NO! I hate him, I mean he cheated on me! And he's is such a brain dead! *looks around to see if anyone is looking, then, whispering* But honestly I still like him a lot.

3. I think that Noah is a little gay. He did kiss Cody in Awake-A-Thon. And cuddled him in his sleep during Total Drama Action Reunion.

**Izzy's Apprentice asks: HI :D if Duncan didn't exist what person would you most likely have tried to go out with? **

Courtney: Nobody, absolutely nobody. I would be a very independent young lady.

Me: *muttering* Yeah right, you would probably be falling for Justin or Alejandro.

Courtney: Excuse me, what did you say?

Me: Nothing, nothing…

**TheAmazingCasey asks: Dear Courtney, If you had to get married to either Duncan, Owen, or Justin Bieber, which would you choose? Love, Casey **

Courtney: Um, let's see, Justin Bieber is with Selena Gomez, so no Justin Bieber. Owen is too gross. Um, so I guess I would be single. Okay, next question.

Me: *holds up contract* Courtney…

Courtney: *sighs* I would probably, when we both become of legal age, marry Duncan.

**TotalDramaAvatar asks: What is worst thing that you and Ducan did in your relationship? **

Courtney: Ug, probably when I let him convince me into letting him pierce my ears. One and a half weeks after he pierced my ears, my mom found out and I haven't heard the end from my mom. My mom told Duncan's mom and we both got grounded for a month. I'm just glad she didn't tell Dad *shivers* Anyway, my mom took away my earrings and my ears healed over. But, still worst thing we have ever done.

**Mazziy5595 asks: Have you ever, I mean EVER, kissed another guy while you was TD series? And do not say Duncan because he doesn't count.**

Courtney: Hm, if you count a kiss on the cheek from Justin, then yeah, I have.

**BlackFalcon269: Courtney. What are your feelings on the other boys besides Duncan. You don't have to talk about Ezekiel, cuz he's just too weird, but everyone else is fair game. **

Courtney: I'll talk about them in alphabetical order:

Alejandro is nice, but he's also evil. I liked, until he turned on me. But still, he's so exotic.

Cody is a total and complete pervert. I don't hate him, yet I don't like him. He's kind of like my little brother.

DJ's a big teddy bear. While I get annoyed by his constant fears of everything, he's still really sweet.

Geoff is Bridgette territory. Not my guy to date, but he's a great guy to have at a party.

Harold, I hate him so much! He threw me out of the game, then he had the guts to bad talk me! I hate him.

Justin is a hottie and he's evil. He fought with Duncan over me during the Princess Pride. I sort of had feelings for him, but then they died.

Noah's pretty nice, though he can get really annoying at times.

Owen is a total slob and farts to much. He also doesn't know the meaning of "personal space."

Trent's okay, but I wish he would stay with Gwen so Gwen wouldn't go after Duncan.

Tyler is a total wimp. He has no clue how to play sports, he kept hitting us in Dodgebrawl, and he's afraid of chickens! How do you get afraid of _chickens_?

Um, I think that's it.

**Love As It Is asks: Courtney; in your relationship with Duncan; who was more in love with each other; Duncan towards you or you towards Duncan. **

Courtney: That's hard to answer because I never asked, and he didn't either. So I don't think I'll be able to answer your question. Sorry.

**Bellz645546 asks: If you had the chance to, would you pelt Sadie with apples as revenge for knocking you out before?**

Courtney: Of course I would! Do you _know _how much it hurts to get hit in the face with seven apples, _in a row?_

**CharmOriginalProductions asks: ****Dear Courtney, ****I have three, EXACTLY THREE, questions. OK, I'll probably have more. Just answer them! ****Question one: Why the hell did you ever like Duncan? Seriously, WHY? ****Question two: Do you prefer Percy Jackson or Twilight? ****Question three: If you could date ANY guy on the show who ISN'T Duncan or Alejandro, who would it be? ****Thank you. ****~CharmOriginalProductions ****P.S.~ You have the right to know that there is a rapid-growing society of fans who believe that you deserve a better character development and have since placed you in many strange crack and fannon pairings. There are two VERY popular ones. The third most popular is a yuri I'd rather not explain. I will ask ONE more question: If you had to, would you rather date Trent or Noah? **

Courtney: 1. I guess I liked Duncan because he helped break the rules and breaking the rules is freedom, freedom that I have never had.

2. Percy Jackson, because it connects real facts and myths, where as Twilight is all made up.

3. Probably Justin, Trent, or Noah.

Okay, thanks for letting me now about the whole fanon and crack pairings. I searched yuri, and that is disgusting! I mean, Bridgette is my friend, not someone I _sleep _with! Oh yeah, I don't now if I'd rather date Noah or Trent. Is really sweet and lade back. Noah is also really smart. Thay both are really awesome guys I might wanna date. Hm, I'm gonna think that over...

**ArEs'S LiL' GiRl asks: ****I have some questions. 1: How would you feel if Duncan serendaded you and begged you to take him back? 2: I've seen a lot of fan art where you put in a green streak? Did you ever consider highlighting your hair? ****3: A lot of people are questioning this...What is your nationality? **

Courtney: 1. Well, I guess I'll take him back. It would be nice to have my bad boy back.

Me: _Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend..._

Courtney: Don't you dare get that song stuck in my head again!

2. The story behind the highlight is it was St. Patrick's Day at my school and wasn't wearing any green, so a friend from my debate team gave me a green hair extension.

3. Okay, my grandparents moved to Canada from Mexico when my mom was four. My dad was born in Canada, so I'm Canadian-Mexican.

**Me Gusta asks: What do you think of Trent?**

Courtney: Trent is sweet and a really cool guy. He's interested in music, and is always chilled no matter what happens. We also have a couple of things in common, like our love in music. Trent is also not a perv, like Duncan.

**greenthunder17 asks: hey i got 2 questions ****1. do you regret anything that happened during TDI, TDA or TDWT which doesn't involve duncan in anyway** **2. if you could stop an elimination of a person beside yourself during TDWT which would it be? **

Courtney: 1. I would have wanted to bash Chris's head in. No, I would have wanted to push Chris off the cliff into shark infested waters. Yeah.

2. I would have wanted to stop Bridgette's elimination because she's my friend.

**X-27 asks: ****3 questions for ya. :) ****1. What do you like about Cody?** **2. What are your thoughts on the CodyxCourtney pairings on this site? Do you approve?** **3. What's the most embarrasing thing you've ever done? ****:D *****I love these kind of stories* **

Courtney: 1. What do I _like _about Cody? Um, Cody is, um, funny. He's kinda cute. Honestly, that's all I can really say that's _good _about him.

2. CodyxCourtney is called CoCo right? Anyway, when I found out about it, the first thing I thought, _I have to hide this from Sierra if I value my life. _I kind of approve, but honestly, Cody is like a little brother to me.

3. The most embrassing thing that has ever happened to me was when I was at school. I was wearing a skirt that day because of a meeting my school debate team had that afternoon. Anyway, I had closed my locker on my skirt and didn't notice so when I walked away, my skirt was pulled right off of me.

* * *

**Courtney: Okay, I think that's it. **

**Me: *holding up video camera* I recorded the whole thing *giggle***

**Courtney: Wait, you were _recording _this? Give me the camera!**

**Me: NO! *runs away with Courtney chasing me***

* * *

**Alright, it's me again. I just wanted people to have time to send in the questions. Anyone new who has read this, go to chapter one for all the rules. And I will see you when I update again. **


End file.
